1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in snap action devices for transmission and amplification of control movements. Such devices are especially useful in electrical switches and analogous devices in which a small sensing movement such as that of a temperature or pressure sensor is to be translated into a larger, and usually snap action, movement of an electrical contact or analogous element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for the transmission and amplification of snap action movement are disclosed in the British patent of Grey No. 405,441 and U.S. patent of Proctor No. 2,200,995 both of which utilize levers, pivots and secondary springs to amplify movements and produce snap action in an opening and closing electrical contacts. While this type of structure is still widely in use, it is subject to drifting of the actuation points due to its mechanical complexity. Simplification of this type of device is disclosed in the U.S. patents of this inventor, Davis No. 2,824,919 and No. 3,472,980 wherein a simple disc spring both senses the actuation pressure and provides a snap deflection movement to actuate a device utilizing lever amplification to operate electrical contacts.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide, in an integral unit, a device for effecting amplification sufficient to directly perform a secondary function, such as opening and closing electrical contacts, valve poppets or analogous devices, by means of a unitary structure which accomplishes the sensing function and simultaneously effects the amplification and deflection without the use of pivoted levers or secondary springs.